Difícil decisión
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Por una simple pregunta de uno de sus compañeros, Eugeo no se podía decidir entre quien querer de los gemelos Kirigaya. Ama a Kazuto, quien suele meterse en problemas como ama a Kiriko quien le prepara deliciosa comida. Ambos son sus amigos desde la infancia pero no podia decidir, no queria decidir.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Valla, realmente fue algo bueno ver que el capítulo pasado, ese pequeño experimento que tuve sobre el fic EugeoxKazuto, realmente fue muy bien aceptado. Así que desde esa vez, voy a subir más capítulos de ellos dos, si me preguntan, son realmente lindos cuando están juntos.**

**Y si vuelven a preguntar, les diré que este pequeño fic fue inspirado en una imagen que mi amada y odiada amiga, Kazu, me paso una de esas veces y empezamos a bromear. Y pues entre broma y broma, la inspiración llegó y empecé a escribir sobre esta divertida situación. Es un escrito entre KazutoxEugeoxKirikoM9000 (si no mal recuerdo es así como se le llama a ella y como Kazu me dijo que así se llama) si me equivoco con el nombre, por favor corrijan me en los comentarios.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Sword Art Online no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kawahara Reki. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

**-¿Qué voy hacer?**

Había algo que Eugeo no podía llegar a decidirse y que al parecer, iba a provocar que su cabeza explotará de la vergüenza, ya hasta estaba pensando quien iría a su funeral el día que fuera ocurrir aquello. Incluso ahora que se encontraba tratando de hacer la tarea que sus profesores le dejaron. Sólo quería golpearse la cabeza con la mesa de su escritorio mientras pensaba.

¿Quién le gustaba más?

Si, era una pregunta típica de todo adolescente que se encuentra enamorado de alguien pero que también sabía, que el o ella también sentía aquellos sentimientos profundos en su corazón, esos sentimientos cariñosos y el cual se podía decir que se trataba del amor. Claro, todo estaba normal, el estaba enamorado y podia decir que tenía a esa persona especial que le gustaba pero por si no fuera poco, no era de una persona quien estaba enamorado, era un error ahora que lo pensaba con claridad. Eran de dos personas por quien podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza cada vez que los veía molestarse en el camino por ver quien podía llegar más rápido hasta él, si algo típico de dos adolescentes enamorados.

Los gemelos Kirigaya eran su perdición como también su gloria y su salvación. Era amigos de ambos hermanos desde que eran unos niños que se molestaban en el jardín de niños como también, vivían aventuras pensando en un mundo fantástico de magia y espadas, el sueño de todo niño a su edad. Claro, todo iba bien hasta que llego ese terrible momento en que tuvieron que crecer, desarrollarse como los humanos y todo ser viviente que existe en el planeta. Fue aquello todo necesario para mandar a la basura la hermosa amistad que tenían y saber que le gustaba ambos hermanos gemelos como saber que ellos estaban perdidamente enamorados de su persona.

Claro, no tenía la culpa de que Kirigaya Kazuto tuviera una linda sonrisa, cabello sumamente suave, una voz que no podia dejar de escuchar como también, esa amistad y lazos de compañerismo que los unos. Esa mirada de saber que algo le gustaba como también, verlo meterse en problemas cuando algo no le parecía bien. Tampoco era su culpa que Kirigaya Kiriko fuera una hermosa chica de cabello largo, con una hermosa figura como piel suave y hermosa sonrisa como cantarina risa. Una chica bastante inteligente que llegaba a sorprender a todos, una belleza sin igual que todos querían pero siempre eran ignorados por la chica como las habilidades de cocina sumamente altos que nunca se cansaba de comer aquellas delicias cuando ella le llevaba la comida.

No era su culpa que ambos hermanos de cabello negro, siempre estuvieran a su lado. Compartía salón con Kazuto pero también compartía el grupo escolar con Kiriko. Era normal ver a los tres comiendo en el descanso como también era normal ver a ambos hermanos pelear por él. Sentir como era jaloneado porque Kazuto quería ir a los videojuegos a pasar un buen rato aunque eso significará que este se le insinuara a cada rato porque le causaba risa como reaccionaba o porque Kiriko quería ir al cine a ver una de esas películas de romance o comedia que no terminaban de ver porque la chica sólo soltaba risitas a los pequeños besos que le daba y por como reaccionaba para controlarse y que las personas no se sintieran incómodas. Al final se decidían en ir los tres juntos y disfrutar de una buena compañía.

Sabía que Kazuto era celoso con cualquier ser humano que mirara a su gemela, odiaba a los chicos que la miraban como un pedazo de carne y prácticamente era el motivo por el cual podía llegar a tomar venganza y prácticamente, varios de esos chicos podían sufrir algunos traumas con pequeñas y algo inocentes bromas. Sabía que Kiriko era celosa con cualquier ser humano que mire su gemelo, odiaba a las chicas que intentaban coquetear descaradamente con su hermano, podía jurar que varias de esas chicas no regresaban bien a clases después de una intoxicación en la clase de economía del hogar y nunca sabrían quien era él o la culpable.

Sin embargo, con el era distinto, tal pareciera que los gemelos estaban de acuerdo en compartirlo y no se molestaban al menos cuando veían que pasaba más tiempo con el otro. Suspiro Eugeo para alzar su rostro y jugar con el lápiz. Ambos hermanos eran especiales para él, eran sus amigos como también eran las personas de quienes estaba enamorado. No es la primera vez que se besaba con Kazuto, que compartían una pequeña caricia a escondidas por la curiosidad de su amigo, que este se aprovechará de estar acostados abrazados en la cama para hacerle algunas travesuras, dormir después de una sesión de besos y saber que iba a despertar con una buena actitud al verlo ahí a su lado. No era la primera vez que se tomaba de las manos con Kiriko, que ella lo guiará por tantos lugares que pasarán, disfrutar de un helado juntos y despedirse con un pequeño beso a escondidas del mundo. Disfrutar de despertarse a media noche para ir por un vaso de agua en la casa de los hermanos y saber que ella estaba ahí despierta para abrazarlo, darse pequeños mimos como sentir como ella jugaba con su cabello por cada beso que se daban.

Ambos hermanos eran muy parecidos, ambos hermanos eran muy especiales y ambos hermanos ocupaban ese lugar en especial de su corazón. No podía decidirse por uno porque eso significaría romper el corazón del otro.

**-Y eso es lo que menos quiero hacer** -Se levantó de su escritorio, dejo los cuadernos como las plumas a un lado y se lanzó a su cama cansado de tanto pensar.**\- No quiero lastimarlos**

¿Porqué había pensado en aquellas cosas? Nunca había querido pensar en eso, era feliz compartiendo su tiempo con ellos. Era feliz amar como ser amado. Era feliz aunque Kazuto y Kiriko lo pusieran en situaciones un poco vergonzosas, que al final terminaba por vengarse en darles besos en sus manos o regalando algunos pequeños accesorios. Eran pequeñas acciones que a ellos los hacía sacar ese lado lindo y tierno que escondían. Que los hacia avergonzarse un poco y preferían mirar a otro lado en señal de la derrota.

_**-En algún momento tendrás que elegir entre ellos dos**_ -Escuchó de uno de sus compañeros._**\- En algun momento ellos se cansaran de que tu no eres capaz de elegir entre ellos dos y preferían irse con alguien que si los quiere, te darás cuenta que los habrás perdido para siempre**_

Aquellas palabras que escuchó y que ahora no puede dejar de pensar, ni siquiera podía terminar su tarea. Si pudiera escoger ¿A quien escogería? Amaba a Kazuto, amaba a Kiriko. Pero no podía romper el corazón de uno por la felicidad de otro.

**-No quiero hacerlo** -Abrazó su almohada.**\- No quiero pensar en eso** -Cerró los ojos mientras bostezaba.

Prefirió dormir en lugar de decidir. Prefería escapar de aquella realidad y pensar en lo feliz que era con ellos dos.

Lo que nunca se espero, fue que en esos momentos, se encontrará atrapado entre la espada y la pared. Aunque para ser precisos, entre dos espadas que lo miraban con cierto enojo y dolor en aquellos ojos. Una semana había pasado desde que empezó a pensar en eso, una semana había pasado desde que empezó a evitar ambos hermanos gemelos y una semana, fue lo que tardaron ambos hermanos para poder cazar a su amigo y llevarlo a un lugar para que le dijera el porque empezaba actuar de esa manera. Eugeo se sentía nervioso y sólo quería evitar aquellas miradas de ambos hermanos pero no podia, sentía como los mismos querían escarbar en sus huesos hasta que prestará atención a lo que estaban haciendo.

**-¿Sucede algo Eugeo?** -Preguntó Kazuto con seriedad.

**-¿Acaso hicimos algo malo?** -Preguntó con tristeza Kiriko.**\- Te juro que ya no lo volveremos hacer pero que nos ignores de esa manera, duele**

**-Suficiente tenemos con las miradas de las personas** -Kazuto suspiro.**\- Realmente queremos disculparnos si te hicimos algo malo**

Eugeo vio como ambos hermano se arrodillaban y se inclinaban un poco para pedir disculpas. Aunque siendo sinceros, ellos no tenían porque disculparse por su actitud un tanto cortante. Los había estado evitando porque quería pensar en los pros y los contras que podía encontrar en cada hermano. Pero no podia decidirse, aún con sus defectos los quería de igual manera. Incluso, había dejado de prestar atención en clases y sólo llegaba a su casa sin poder dormir en las noches, las bolsas de sueño se marcaban por debajo de sus cansados ojos. Ver como ambos hermanos realmente estaban haciendo todo lo posible por volver a ser su amigo, le causo ternura. No había querido lastimarlos pero al parecer, fallo. Eugeo se acomodó un poco para tocar la cabeza de ambos hermanos. Estos alzaron la mirada un tanto apenados. Eugeo quito sus manos para poder tomar una de las manos de cada hermano.

**-No tengo porque aceptar su disculpa cuando ustedes no hicieron nada** -Eugeo sonrió tranquilo.**\- Soy yo quien debe disculparse por ignorarlos, pensaba en mis sentimientos sin darme cuenta que estaba lastimando los suyos**

**-¿Qué tanto pensabas?** -Preguntó Kiriko curiosa.

**-Si ustedes un día se cansan del porque no puedo decidir de quien de entre ustedes dos me gusta y se alejan de mi** -Suspiró.**\- Sería bastante doloroso, tampoco quiero escoger a uno sobre el otro, eso sólo causaría que su relación familiar se rompiera más** -Se inclinó un poco.**\- No me gustaría herir sus sentimientos por la felicidad de alguien, lamento no decidirme**

Ambos hermanos guardaron silencio para procesar lo que habían escuchado. De alguna manera, pensaron que uno de los compañeros en el salón había sido responsable que el pobre de su amigo tuviera un lío en la cabeza. Se miraron para sonreír y asentir, después miraron a Eugeo y sólo soltaron unas cuántas risitas para llamar su atención. Eugeo alzó la mirada para ver a Kazuto y Kiriko sonreír, no entendía el porque ambos hermanos reaccionaban de esa manera. Pero si provocó que sus mejillas se pintaran de rojo al ver lo lindos que se veían.

**-Eugeo siempre será nuestro mejor amigo** -Kiriko sonrió.**\- Aún cuanto tengas que escoger entre nosotros dos, el otro siempre estará a tu lado, siempre estaremos juntos**

**-Así es** -Kazuto sonrió.**\- No tienes porque pensar en eso, mientras tu seas feliz, nosotros lo seremos** -Beso los nudillos del chico.**\- Y mientras tu aún no te canses de nosotros, siempre estaremos a tu lado**

Eugeo entendio aquellas palabras que no pudo evitar llorar y lanzarse abrazar ambos hermanos. Kazuto y Kiriko se miraron, sólo sonrieron y le dieron tiernas palmadas a la espalda de su mejor amigo que no paraba de repetir las palabras _"Lo siento..."_ aceptaron aquel abrazo tan cariñoso que su amigo les ofrecía en esos momentos. Sintieron como este se separa de ellos con una sonrisa y besaba las mejillas de ambos gemelos. No pudieron evitar sonrojarse pero se alegraban que el ánimo volviera. Se quedaron un rato a solas donde Eugeo se encontraba en medio y de vez en cuando, apretaba las manos de los gemelos y les daba algunos pequeños besos. Donde se quedó dormido al fin y ambos gemelos disfrutaron de la compañía de Eugeo, donde cada uno ocupó uno de los hombros de su amigo y le dejaron estar en paz.

Decir que los gemelos ahora prestaban más atención a Eugeo, no era una mentira. Estaban un poco más enterados de lo que decían las personas a su alrededor como para hacer feliz al chico. Aún seguían compitiendo por él, con pequeños detalles, salidas y besos que compartían, aunque cada vez subían un poco más de nivel. Donde Kazuto aprovechaba más los momentos a solas, donde podía hacerle una broma con una pequeña marca en su cuello. Donde disfrutaba abrazarlo y besarle en las noches, una pequeña caricia por debajo de las cobijas aunque después tuviera que ocuparse del problema entre sus pantalones. Kazuto le regaló un pequeño anillo, ponerlo en el dedo y mano indicada. Donde Kiriko le hacía más comidas deliciosas y lo abrazaba sin importar lo que dijeran las chicas celosas o los adultos a su alrededor por ser más atrevida en cuestión de juntarlo más a su pecho. Donde era un poco más cariñosa y le brindaba dulces besos todo el tiempo, donde compartían algún dulce, como los que empezaban a ser sus favoritos de aquellos palitos de chocolate para robarse otros besos. Dormir por unos momentos abrazada a él, donde ella a veces, casi le obligaba, que se acostara en su regazo y ante las amenazas, obedecía para sentir aquellas suaves caricias. Aunque después llegará Kazuto y empezarán a pelear por su atención.

Eugeo soltaba risitas al verlos discutir. No entendía porque había tenido que pensar en eso, incluso había empezado a olvidar aquel lío en su cabeza. Se sentía feliz y podía sonreír ante esos molestos gemelos.

**-Por cierto** -Llamó la atención de los otros dos.**\- ¿Qué pasó con el chico que se sienta a mi lado? Escuche que...**

Noto como ambos hermanos sólo se miraron y sonrieron un tanto nerviosos aún sin poder terminar aquella oración. Tanto Kazuto como Kiriko intentaban hablar sin querer cruzar mirada con Eugeo. Era más que obvio ambos hicieron algo para su compañero que justo ahora se encontraba en el hospital por algunas pequeñas coincidencias. Sólo suspiro, llamó la atención de ambos y les dio un pequeño golpe en la frente. Se quejaron y soltaron algunas pequeñas lágrimas, el pequeño golpe dolía pero sólo escucharon que Eugeo reía divertido. Como fueran sus gemelos, ellos eran lindos, eran divertidos. Podían causar algunos destrozos pero siempre tenían un propósito, siempre se explicaba el porque hacían eso.

Amaba a sus gemelos, amaba a Kazuto y Kiriko como fueran. Y si pudiera decidir, se quedaría con ambos, porque los sentimientos eran importantes como sus amigos eran importantes en su vida. Su felicidad era la suya y realmente tenía en mente esa pequeña ilusión de que en el futuro estarían juntos. Eugeo estaría decidido a sus sueños.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Juró que subiré más capítulos, sólo que tendrán que esperar un poco más de tiempo en lo que se me ocurre algunas situaciones divertidas, lindas o románticas, algo que realmente rompa con todos los fics. Me esforzare por ello. Aunque, conozco a Kazu y se que me dará más razones para escribir, ya lo veremos.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil de Fanfiction, así como esa y el demás redes sociales donde me pueden encontrar.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Lunes 22 de Abril de 2019**


End file.
